Pokemon: The Way Of The Master
by Logan001
Summary: This is the story of Jet, a trainer who has little knowledge of the pokemon world. This will all change one day when he is pestered by a Shroomish…a white Shroomish. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Pokemon: The Way Of The Master.

Ch.1 The Strong Falls

TV announcer : well its down the wire people. With Jill with her Salamance and Lance with his Dragonite each taken an amazing amount of damage its down to who will make the last move…

Lance: Dragonite…Hyper Beam!

With that Dragonite charged up the beam and aimed it at Salamance.

Jill: Dodge it Salamance!

Salamance flew up in the air and did a barrel roll to avoid the hyper beam.

Lance: Now we got them. Dragonite scull bash!

Dragonite rocketed off the ground and hit Salamance with an a dead on scull bash.

Salamance's cry could he heard through out the stadium as it fell back to earth.

Jill: Salamance no!

Lance: good work Dragonite…Return.

Announcer: and that's the end of the match…wait…something's wrong.

Jill: Salamance return…RETURN!…why wont it work!…

Lance:…no…

Announcer:…folks…I think we have a problem…can we get a medic out here!

"Mommy? What happened to Sisters Salamance?"

"…come on its getting late…go to bed "

That night only a few minutes later…My sisters dreams came crashing down as her Salamance took its last breath.

5 years later….

Author's Note: if this looks like you'v seen this before...your right. it got taken off the sight a few months back becouse i had some problems with what i put up on the discription of the story...anyways if your an old reader then welcome back. if your a new reader, hope you injoy this fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.2 The warrior fights no more.

"Jet…wake up."

"…hi mom."

"come on, its time to go help your sister bring in the food for the pokemon"

"ok…I'll be down in a minute." and with that my mom left the room…really I hated to feed the pokemon…they usually don't like me…and I don't usually like them…that's how its always been.

But living on a pokemon ranch I don't have much of a choice…

I looked into my closet for what I would put on for today…I grabbed my orange T-shirt and Black Item Vest. Next I put my new striped pants on…I though they looked good…but they are a bit big so I need a belt…ah my sisters old pokeball-belt…even though it didn't have any pokeballs it did the trick. she gave me this when she returned from her last battle.

My sister after almost wining the Elite 4 Challenge had enough money to buy some farm land in a town called New Harvest Town. Not only was that one of the better out comes from her loss at the Indigo Plateau she became famous for one of the most talked about battles to ever be seen. Really I felt sorry for her…that was the day she gave up training pokemon. Even though people commended her for being such a good trainer she was deeply hurt from the death of her Salamance. Luckily her pokemon helped her out and got her out of her depression. Because she doesn't fight her pokemon she used her knowledge of them to help other with theirs. About 2 years ago she opened her own pokemon kennel. The business has been doing great and we now live quite comfortably.

"Jet! Come down soon your sister needs help." said my fathers voice from down stairs.

"I'm almost dressed." really I was only half way… "ok I'm coming!"…I really hate doing this…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.3 A Pint Sized Problem

"I want you to go feed the Magikarp's and then put the food out for the Exeggutor's and Exeggcute then water the Oddish and Hoppip…are you listening?" asked my sister while tending to a new born Wynaut.

"yeah I heard you" I said picking up a pail of poke-chow.

"come on…lets have a good day yeah?" she said trying to cheer me up…and it did.

"yeah ok sis." I said now feeling at least a bit better about the days work ahead of me.

As I walked down the path towards my first stop I started to look around me. It was a nice and sunny day in our farm…a nice breeze and pokemon frolicking round. It was relaxing to watch the Rapadash race and the Pidgey look for food in the plains. True it was nice to have a farm of pokemon but for some reason I could never get close to any of them…I guess…I'm just afra-POW!

As I hit the dirt under me I looked for my attacker…it was a Shroomish…a white Shroomish…WHITE! There was a white Shroomish that just tackled me…I may not like pokemon that much but I know some of there color and names…and that one was a strange one!

The pokemon stared me down it started to growl… "damn this thing" I said to my self…I picked up a stick and wanted to strike it but remembered that it was a tenant on our property…damn…as I drooped the stick I started to walk away…but it just continued to fallow me growling…

"look, I'm on my way…leave me alone ok?" I said as I kept walking…stupid thing.

As I look back it was still fallowing me…I had arrived at the Magikarp pond and started to toss the Poke-chow into the water. The Magikarp clearly enjoyed it as they splashed around and consumed the food…suddenly I felt a nudge on my leg…not to my surprise I found that that Shroomish was still bugging me.

"stop bothering me…" I told it as I used my shoe to gently push it away. But when my foot came close it hoped on! In my starlet state I flung it off of me. "seriously leave me alone!" I said as I stormed off.

I was now at a faster speed of walking as I rounded the next corner towards my next stop the Shroomish was still behind me! "ok that's it…" I thought and stopped. I heard that the little creatures growls had stopped too.

I tuned and starred the pokemon in the eye…it starred right back… "what?" I asked looking at it with no expression. It looked me with a mix of fear and confusion… "did you want some of the food?" I said grabbing some chow from my pail and crouched down to its level holding it in front of me. The Shroomish slowly walked towards me looking me in the eye the whole time. "I'm not going to hurt you…" I actually felt bad for the pokemon…it looked scared. Slowly it approached my hand…I dropped the food on the floor and it happily ate it… suddenly I felt happy for this pokemon…wow…that's new…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.4 What now?

Well as luck would have it that Shroomish didn't stop fallowing me throughout the whole day…every now and then it bit at the bottom of my pant legs but I could tell it didn't mean any harm. Actually its company made the rest of my work kind of interesting…after finishing my feeding rounds I decided to go ask my sister about the Shroomish.

She was hosing down a bunch of Bulbasarus along with a very large Venusar. The Venusar was my sisters very first Pokemon…one of the pokemon that she fought her last battles with…as big as it was it was quite playful as it bounced around trying to catch some water on its large leaves.

"hay sis" I called out. She turned and smiled. "what's going on?…oh look a Shroom…its Wight…why is it Wight!" she exclaimed in excitement and confusion.

"that's what I was wondering, it has been fallowing me all day…" I said looking down at it as it was nibbling on my pants again. "know who's it is?" I asked trying to shake off the now firmly stuck Shroomish.

"umm well lets go inside and check the lists of occupants…I don't remember getting a Wight Shroomish…" she said turning off the hose. "don't worry V, I'll be back soon…watch over the others ok?" my sister said to her Venusar. It nodded in agreement as we walked back to the house.

"well it doesn't look like we have this Shroomish on files here…maybe it wondered into the ranch?" asked my sister turning in her chair and looking at me and the Shroomish who was now in my lap.

"so what do we do then?" I asked as the Shroomish looked up at me.

"hum…well-"

suddenly the phone rang.

"one second . Got to get this" said my sister as she reached over and grabbed the phone.

"hello?…oh yes hello miss. Myers…oh is that so?…well sure…today?…no problem, your Illumise is in good health and you can pick it up today…oh no thank you…ok bye"

"who was that?" I asked my sister as she once again faced me.

"it was Miss Myers from across town. She wanted to take back her Illumise today. Its her daughters 11th birthday and she wanted to give her it as a present." said my sister who quickly returned to the computer to bring up the pokemon's files.

I picked up the Shroomish and placed it on the floor as I stood up to watch my sister look through the computer.

"she's had it here for a while…I wonder if its going to be ok with leaving here…Jet. Can you go get the Illumise from our Bug Barn?" my sister said as she through me a pokeball.

"are you serious?" I asked in complete shock and fear as I caught the pokeball. "I've never caught a pokemon before!"

"ah…ok look. Because we don't have that Shroomish on our files why don't you catch it first? You might as well…your like what,13 now? You should have started your pokemon adventure back when you where 10" she said kind of nagging on the only thing I really hated…pokemon training.

"but sis…I don't want to end up like-"

"you wont…its ok to be scared but you need to learn to trust in your own abilities…and your pokemon will help you learn that." my sister explained.

Now looking down at the Shroomish at my feet I wondered if it was a good idea…true I never felt this comfortable with a pokemon…"ok…"

"that's the spirit! Well try hitting Shroomish with the pokeball I gave you." my sister said as she stood up from her chair.

"ok…" I said taking a breath and looking at the Shroomish. The Shroomish smiled at me. Inside I felt quite confident.

"here we go…" I said as I tossed the ball at the Shroomish. It hit and the pokemon was zapped in to the ball…it wiggled a bit…and stopped.

"I did it…hay sis I did it!" I exclaimed.

"ha ha! that's great! Come here" she said and gave me a big hug. "I'm really proud of you…" she said now holding me away from her and looking at me.

"so what now?" I asked feeling strange with a pokeball in my hand…this almost didn't feel right…

"well you need to go get that Illumise. Here you go." she said as she gave me another pokeball.

"oh and it wont be easy…you got to battle it so it gets weak so we can take it back." she said walking me towards the door.

"then what?" I asked, getting nervous as she lead me outside.

"then catch it like you did your new Shroomish." she said as she closed the door and headed back into the house.

"ugh…might as well get this over with…"

Author Note: i will be uploading more chapters soon. i dont want to put all of them up too fast. so take some time and enjoy the ones up for now. veary soon i shal put up more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.5 My first time…

Starting on my way to the Bug Barn I realized that I didn't know any of Shroomish's attacks.

"hum…maybe I can ask it?" I thought to my self. "come out Shroomish" I said as I called out the pokemon from its ball. With a dazzling white light the Shroomish formed in front of me. With a smile it wobbled over to my side as I continued walking towards the Bug Barn.

"um…what kind of attacks do you know?" I asked it ever so shyly.

It looked at me with as much confusion as I did it.

"great…well now…you're a grass type…ok…how dose sis do it?…Shroomish!…vine whip!

It looked at me clearly showing me that it didn't know the move or even why I had commanded it.

"um…I guess we should wait till we got an opponent right?" I said trying to cover up my own embarrassment. Clearly Shroomish could tell that I was embarrassed and looked away shaking it large head.

As we arrived at the Bug Barn I looked at Shroomish and confirmed that we where both ready…how wrong I was…

-5mins later-

"RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran out the Bug Barn with Shroomish close behind with a Pinsir right on our tails.

Thinking quickly I recalled Shroomish and ran towards the closest pond and dove right in.

When I surfaced Pinsir looked at me showing that it stopped careering

"wow…that was close…" I said to my self… "I wondered why it went back?" I thought

"what happened?" said my sisters voice from over the ridge.

"um…lets just say it didn't go good" I said as I walked out of the pond whipping off some of the moss off me.

"well I caught that Illumise. And Miss. Myers and her daughter is here too." she said trying not to laugh at how pathetic I looked.

"hello there" said Miss. Myers. Standing next to her was her daughter. She was wearing a dark blue cap that really brought out her shoulder length flaming red hair. Along with her Bright green eyes her clothes where nice too. With her slightly oversized black poncho with white pokeball emblems in most parts and red pants she was quite a sight…

She smiled at me… _"oh man how long have I been starring!" _I though to my self and quickly turned away feeling that my face was starting to heat up.

"what happened?" Miss. Myers daughter asked me.

Stunned that she even talked to me my only response was "umm the Pinsir and-and t-then the…I messed up." I said in defeat. Feeling that not only I messed up my first time being in command of a pokemon…but also that I had destroyed any chance with the cute girl in front of me.

Almost with out warning she walked over to me and put out her hand.

"hi my name is Lyric." she said giving me a warm smile.

"Jet…my names Jet." I said extending a wet hand.

"we'll leave you two alone" said my sister smiling at me. "come Miss. Myers we have to do some paper work" said my sister leading Miss. Myers back towards the house. "I'll be back soon Lyric" called out Lyrics mother.

"um…are you going to let go of my hand?" asked Lyric slightly amused at my embarrassment.

Realizing this I quickly let go. "sorry about that ." I quickly apologized.

"its ok…so are you a pokemon trainer?" she asked taking a look at my drenched clothing.

"…not really…I just got a Shroomish today…oh that's right today's your birthday right? Happy birthday." I said trying to start a conversation.

"oh thanks…so do you have a pokedex yet?" she asked sitting on a near by bolder.

"no"

"what about a Pokenav?"

"no"

"are you even registered?"

"no"

"ah that's great!"

"it is?"

"yeah! I'm going to Sprout Village with my mom to pick up a pokedex and get registered…want to come?" she asked looking hopeful.

Knowing that there was no reason not to go I agreed with a nod and a huge smile.

"great…well lets go tell my mom yeah?" she said getting up from the bolder.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.6 On Our Way

"so you want to go with them to Sprout Village?" asked my sister

"um…well she invited me…" I explained

"ah…you like her a lot yeah?" teased my sister

"…shut up…" I said ever so quietly turning away.

"what was that?" she asked threateningly putting her hand on my shoulder and tightening her grip upon me.

"ouch! Ok…sorry, anyways I'm going to ask mom and dad if its ok." I explained getting my self away from her death grip.

"alright, don't go embarrassing your self too much in front of Miss. Myers's daughter ok?" she said in a teasing way.

"yeah yeah…I'll be back later on today. See you then" I said as I started my way to my parents room.

"well I guess…but are you sure you really want to do it?…you see what its done to your sister." explained my mom.

"mom Its ok…I want to try" I said trying to gain confidence in her.

"well son, we wanted you to start your journey back a few years ago…so I hear you cough a Shroomish?" asked my father.

"oh yeah want to see him?" I asked as I pulled out his pokeball.

"yeah lets see your new pokemon." said my father.

"ok, Shroomish come out" I said as Shroomish appeared in a dazzling white light.

Shroomish hoped around and smiled at my family as it danced to my side.

"_wow great job Shroomish! That'll wow them." _I thought

"Its white! that's amazing!" said my father as he almost jumped out of his shoes.

"is it sick!" my mother asked taking a closer look at it.

"no honey…for some reason some pokemon are like that…well Jet if you want I think its ok. You can go. Just don't come home too late ok?" said my father

"yes, we are having a big meal tonight, don't come home too late." said my mother as she came over to me and gave me a hug.

"ok mom I'll try to get home on time. Well see you all later." I said as I started out the door. "come on Shroomish" I called to my pokemon…wow MY pokemon…talk about a big day!

As we traveled in Miss. Myers car Lyric sat in the back seat with me.

"I'm really glad you could come with us Jet…Hay mom, How long will it be before we get to Sprout Village?" asked Lyric

"about 10 more minutes dear." said miss. Myers from the drivers seat

"thanks again Miss. Myers." I said trying my best to show my manners and thanks.

"well it was all Lyric's idea." she explained. "she wanted some one to travel with on start of her journey."

"Journey? Where you planning on…taking the elite four challenge?" I asked clenching my fists.

"why yes! I heard that your sister got really close to wining it!…Oh! I forgot to get her autograph! Well you can get it for me cant you?" she asked me

Feeling almost sick now I hid my rage and said "she doesn't like when she's asked for her autograph"

Seeing that I was in a different mood she stopped asking questions and looked at her pokeball.

I didn't want to get upset but hearing that she was going to try to do the same thing my sister did made me so mad…trying to calm down I looked out the window of the car and tried to think of other things…nothing came…all I could do is look at the passing by scenery. On the outskirts of our town things started to get more populated. From here buildings could be seen advertising new pokemon accessories and such…nothing out of the ordinary. We came to a stop and my eyes fixed on a person…his cape caught my eye…why did this person look so familiar…at one point he turned… "that face" I whispered out loud…Lance?…why did that name sound so… "Lance!" I yelled out.

"what was that?" asked Miss. Myers.

"let me out! Unlock the door!" I yelled out and freed my self from the car.

"wait where are you going!" called Lyric from behind me also getting out

"That bastard!" I muttered to my self walking swiftly to my target.

The rage from the conversation and the memories of my sister fuelled the raging anger that led me to this point.

"hay you!" was the only thing I said as I thru my strongest right punch at my first and strongest opponent ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.7 Struggle from the past

My punch was stopped by his strong hand. I was stunned that he even caught my attack but then he surprised me even more by twisting my hand and flipping me on to my back.

As I hit the floor I quickly got up to see that his entire group of flowers where in my path in front of him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as I pressed into the crowd of his protectors. Two of them put their arms out but I quickly swatted them away. I was going to get to lance no mater what!

"let him through!" commanded Lance to his party "he must be something important if he wanted to attack me." he said as some of the guards looked at him and backed away.

"what do you want with me?" he asked not changing his expression.

"you….you killed…my sisters Salamance!" I yelled at him

"oh!" gasped Lyric from behind me.

Lance looked like he was just hit with a punch to the stomach "No…I…I'm sorry…" he tried to explain

"NO! saying our sorry isn't enough! She cant even train pokemon anymore! You bastard!" I yelled out rushing to strike him. This time he didn't move…with one good swift shot I got him in the stomach.

"LANCE!" many of the other called out in shock. Feeling like I had gotten what I wanted I backed away to see if my hit was to my satisfaction.

"ugh….its ok…you are allowed that…I never forgot that night…truly I am sorry." he said holding his stomach.

Watching his actions and his calm state I started to calm down my self. "you don't even know how much pain she was in…" I started to explain

"no. I do know what pain she felt…I never killed a pokemon before…I was actually on my way to talk to her…its been a long time but I finally tracked her down to this town. I wanted to apologize to her by giving her this egg…but hearing that she doesn't train pokemon anymore it wouldn't be any good in her hands." he explained popping open a poke ball and revealing a large egg.

"she would so appreciate it! She has her own pokemon kennel now. She knows how to take care of pokemon." I swiftly explained, feeling my anger swell.

"this isn't a normal pokemon egg. Its an egg from my Dragonite and a man named Drake's Salamace. I wanted to give her back a Salamance that would be as strong as her own some day." he said now holding the egg to his body.

This was such a confusing moment…I wanted to hurt this person…but I could tell he was genuinely sorry.

"what's your name?" he asked me bluntly.

"Jet." I told him looking him in the eyes.

"well Jet, can you tell me where I can find your sisters pokemon kennel? I would like to talk to her. Please if not for me then for her…this is something that's been put off for too long." Lance said.

"…go up the path here and continue till you get to the farmlands…after about 3 farms you'll see it…" I said feeling almost bad about all that I had done to him…he was here for forgiveness. After all it was my sister who needed to forgive him not me…

"thank you Jet…I hope to battle you some day…but seeing that you have only one pokeball I'm guessing a new trainer. I'll battle you when your stronger ok?" he said trying to cheers me up…not working…

"No…I want to battle now!" I called out suddenly.

"…if you wish…let's do it then" Lance said slowly taking out a pokeball from within his cloths.

Knowing this wasn't going to be good I drew my pokeball as well.

"Go Dratini!" said Lance throwing his pokeball. In a blaze of light a small creature immerged from the light. It had a small stature but looked powerful.

Almost coping Lance I called out "Go Shroomish!" and once again My Shroomish came out ready to fight by my side.

Lance: "Dratini wrap!" With that his pokemon swiftly strung it's self around Shroomish.

Jet: "Ah! Shroomish get out of there!"

Lance: "now give it a Thunder Wave!" A large Yellow aura surrounded both pokemon, it grew and suddenly centered upon Shroomish. Shroomish let out a yelp as it went limp within Dratini's wrap attack.

Jet: "Shroomish? Can you do anything buddy?"

Lance: "I told you that you need more experience. A pokemon who's in this condition cant do anything…this match is over. Dratini Re-what?" Shroomish suddenly emitted a large amount of green spores that filled the air and covered both pokemon. Almost instantly Dratini became limp.

Jet: "Great job Shroomish!" Shroomish hoped off of Dratini and stared it down…but made a weird gestures as it started to wobble and soon dropped to the floor.

Jet: "Shroomish? He's asleep…?"

Lance: "well that was unexpected…well that's it. Your only pokemon is out. Looks like I win. Like I said next time I hope you are ready for it."

With Lance now on his way to my Sisters kennel and with me heading back to the car to continue my trip to Sprout Village I now had something to work towards…but I know it will take quite some time…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.8 Sprout Village

"I'm really sorry about what happened Miss. Meyers. And I'm sorry that you had to see that Lyric." I said trying to recover any kind of trust in me that they may have had.

"its understandable" said Miss. Myers from the front of the car. "you did what you thought was right. Its good that you got that off your chest" she said. Hearing this made me some what better. I looked up and saw Lyric looking at her poke ball again.

"um…Lyric?" I called out trying to catch her attention. She looked up and smiled. "what is it Jet?"

Seeing that smile brought my sprits up. "um, do you know anything about your Illumise? Like attacks?" I asked hoping that some one knew how to use there pokemon.

"hum…well lets see." she said as she brought the poke ball in front of her. "come out Illumise." she calmly said as her Illumise sprang froth and appeared in the seat between us.

It twitched its wings and examined its surroundings before bouncing into Lyrics lap. "oh! How cute!" she exclaimed as she gave it a hug. "why don't you bring out your pokemon?" she asked. Not seeing a reason not to I said "sure why not. Come out Shroomish." and with that my pokeball let out a dazzling white light and soon appeared my Shroomish in my lap. But it was sleeping still from the battle with Lance. "um Shroomish wake up…hay come on I got a friend I want you to meet." I said pokeing it in the head.

"oh its ok it looks peaceful asleep. Well how about when we get registered we battle? Just for both of us to get some experience." she said giving her Illumise one last hug before she recalled it.

"_crap…I still don't know any attacks for Shroomish…" _I though to my self as I recalled Shroomish. "yeah ok…" I said trying to sound enthusiastic before also recalling my sleeping pokemon.

"Ok we are here" said Miss. Myers from the front of the car. "I'll wait here and you two go and get things sorted out. Good luck!" she said to the both of us as we got out of the car.

In front of us was a large new looking building. Some people where scattered around the courtyard conversing with each other. "know where to go?" I asked Lyric as we closed closer to the door to the building. "not exactly." she said sounding a bit worried. Hearing this I looked over to her and asked "are you ok?" quickly she looked at me and smiled and said "oh its just that I'm a bit nervous." knowing that I was somewhat nervous too I asked "is there anything you know of that would calm us down?" I asked jokingly. She stopped for a second and stood in her spot. "what's up?" I asked hoping I didn't just make things worst. Suddenly she grabbed at my hand. "just don't let go ok?" she said quickly.

My mind raced wondering what to do, her grip was tight and because I was stunned just standing there she now was leading me, almost dragging. "come on Jet." she called out as I was yanked from my moment of confusion in to a new feeling…complete and total infatuation.

"No.43...No.43 to the front desk please." spoke a loud speaker from what felt like in every direction. "that's me!" said a young boy from across the way. As we watched him bounce out of his seat and dash off into the door leading to the front desk me and Lyric knew that it was only time till we got our chance to go and get registered. "what number are we again?" she asked lazily. "I'm 88 and your 90" I said just as lazy. "well its getting closer…" she said with a small bit of hope. "yeah soon." I reassured her.

The waiting room that we where…well waiting in, had mellow music playing. It was hard not to fall asleep with such a surrounding. The comfy chairs where almost a nice way of saying "get comfortable, your going to be here a while". there where a few others waiting around in the room too. A few young trainers looking quite nervous and some extremely anxious looking like they couldn't wait another minute. My eyes scanned over some of the others, nothing too interesting…suddenly I noticed that a boy and a girl where looking at us. I didn't want to stair but when I noticed that this boy was completely staring me down I starred back just to see what he would do… suddenly he smiled and rose from his seat. He took hold of the girl next to him and led her over to me and Lyric.

"Lyric." I said notifying her of the people heading in our direction.

Lyric looked at me and then looked at the on coming people. Suddenly she grabbed hold of my hand again. I was beginning to enjoy this.

The two heading towards us looked a bit intimidating. The boy had a Dark Green bucket hat that went quite well with his oversized white t-shirt. He looked almost about my size but possibly a bit shorter . He looked lax but his attitude was hostile. The girl next to him had long blond hair. Her expression was a strange one. She looked at me as if examining me but almost like she didn't care. She had a mid length skirt that stood out with its bright yellow color and cute Pikachu patterns. Her light blue shirt had a few spots of white that on closer inspection turned out to be small Swablu's. over all she was quite cute…but Lyric beat her hands down.

"hi, my names Tank. This is Melody. What are you two here for?" he asked bluntly.

"we are here for registrations. I'm Jet." I said answering his question.

"And I'm Lyric. Nice to meet both of you." added Lyric giving her nicest smile.

"So what kind of pokemon do you have there." Tank asked eyeing my pokeball.

"It's a Shroomish. Do you have any pokemon?" I asked noticing that he didn't have any noticeable pokeball's on him.

"well today I'm going to get my first pokemon. I asked the NTPI (New Trainer Pokemon Issuer ) to hold me one of the best!" he said sounding enthusiastic.

"oh what one is it?" asked Lyric sounding just as excited.

Tank hearing this looked over at Lyric and smiled almost bashfully. "well um it's a Teddiursa, iv always wanted one."

Melody chimed in saying " It's such a cute pokemon…oh today I'm getting my first pokemon too! it's a Magikarp! My older brother told me it the best pokemon!"

Hearing this I wanted to laugh. I knew what Magikarp where like…useless. "well I hope you enjoy it." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"oh I'm so going to!" she said and surprisingly gave me a hug. As she released me I felt confused and kind of funny. I looked at Lyric, her expression looked hurt. I quickly flashed over to Tank. Who looked shocked and upset.

Not wanting to make things worst I quickly changed the subject.

"so what number are you two?" I asked

Clearly trying to shake it off Tank said "87". still bouncing , Melody said "and I'm 91! Oh I cant wait!"

Realizing this me and Lyric looked at each other. "we have numbers 88 and 90" I said realizing that a lot of coincidences where taking place today…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.9 Rivals?

After our first initial conversation I didn't talk to Tank and Melody for a while. It now was late afternoon and the sun was setting. The waiting room was drenched in a dark orange light. By now Lyric had tired her self out and was sleeping very peacefully next to me. I didn't want to move because from where I sat I could feel her shoulder on mine. It felt really nice. Tank and Melody had returned to their seats and from where I was I could see that he had his arm around her and was holding her while she rested.

Seeing this made me wonder if I should do the same…it was only today that I met Lyric…who knows how long they have been like that…I don't think it would be right.

I sat there the remainder of the time waiting.

"87 number, 87 to the front desk." chimed out the loud speaker.

I looked up and watched as Tank almost flew up and raced towards the door. Melody got tossed off of him and back into her seat. Amazingly she was still asleep.

"Lyric…hay wake up." I called out and nudged her.

She slowly woke as she rubbed her eyes. "um…what?" she asked soon after yawning

"its almost our turn. Tank just went in." I explained.

"finally! Its taken too long." she said withdrawing into her poncho.

I was almost surprised seeing her almost disappear into her poncho. But seeing her do that was quite cute.

"so your up next right? Well when you come back tell me how it is. I'm kind of nervous." she said.

I got out of my seat to stretch. I situated my vest and attempted to fix my hair. After all this I said "yeah I'll let you know what happens." I said now standing in front of her.

"don't make it too long. I don't want to spend the whole other half of the day out here." she said smiling.

Hearing her say this not only have me a happy feeling but also a wondering if it was going to take long. What do I do exactly? Did I miss a step?…now I was nervous.

"um Jet?" asked Lyric snapping me away from my worries.

"yeah?"

"well…its just that…I'm really happy that you where today." she said blushing and now looking away.

My hart began to race and I forced my self from blurting out something stupid. "yeah…no problem" is what I forced out of my mouth.

"Number 88 to the front desk." chimed out the loud speaker.

"that's me. I'll try to hurry back." I said as I headed towards the door.

"ok see you later."

"number 88?" asked the woman at the desk

"yeah." I said looking at the people walking in taking their numbers

"oh look…I'm number 200" I hear one of them say. I had to feel sorry for them a little bit.

"ok what is your name?" she asked.

"jet" I said.

"ok take this" she said as she handed me a red and black item that looked like a cell phone. "and take it to the room on your left.. There you can register for a poke-box" she said pointing too the room.

"thank you" I said as I started my way into the next room.

"Hello." said a old looking man in front of a huge computer. The entire room was filled with pokeballs that looked like a mountain of spheres.

"uh…Hi" I said in bewilderment at the amazing sight.

"so your Jet yes?" he said spinning a pokeball in his hand.

"yes. So I need a box? What's that all about?" I asked still amazed at the room.

He explained how pokemon that where caught after your six hold limit where transfer into the boxes that hold your trainer information.

"so you see when ever you get to a pokemon center you can access your box if you need to." he said tossing the pokeball and catching it finally stopping the spinning. It was kind of making me dizzy.

"well that's good to know I guess" I said knowing that I wasn't planning to really do too much besides get registered today.

"well if you would just give me your pokedex we'll be all set." he said and put out his hand

I gave him the pokedex and he placed it into a slot that took the information. A small dinging sound was heard and it was done.

"ok here you go." he said handing it back to me. So next you want to go to the NTPI in the next room and you'll be set." he said now spinning his ball again.

"thanks a lot. But I already have a pokemon." I explained.

"oh then your done. I wish you good luck on your journeys. Take care now." he said as I walked out the door.

As I arrived out side I noticed a tall man in dark clothing at the front desk. He had a wide brim hat that if was bigger would look like a sun hat. His black cloak stretched down to his boots that where very shiny. His hair could be seen from the hat. It was the only part of him that wasn't black. His hair was a white sliver shade. Clearly he wasn't a old man but he looked quite the noticeable character. Even the woman at the desk looked a bit nervous. Once he was done at the desk he turned and looked at me. I stopped and feelt a sudden chill run through my body. His eyes where a bright red. His face was that of a person who had seen too much bad things in life. This person gave me a horrible feeling. He stopped looking at me and continued on into the room I was just in. snapping out of my paralyzed state I looked around. I continued back to the waiting room to tell Lyric how it went but when I entered I noticed Tank and Melody sitting next to Lyric…she was crying.

I rushed over to her wondering what the problem was. As I got closer Tank noticed me.

"I don't know what happened. When I got in she was with this man in black, really I don't know what happened." he explained trying to make sure he wasn't to blame.

"Melody did you see what happened?" I asked.

"Tank woke me up when he saw her like that. I really don't know ether." now standing up too. She looked just as worried as Tank.

"Lyric what happened." I asked bending over to her level.

"I…He…I don't know…he didn't hurt me…he really, Really scared me!" she said now burying her hands in her face.

Now knowing what the trouble was I knew if I acted quick I could catch him before he was done with the man in the poke-box room.

"I'll take care of him Lyric." I said as I stormed out of the room.

Author's Note: wow. sorry for the long gap from the last post till now. alot of bad timeing came up. i have a job that has me a way from the computer for more than half the week. also in the prevous weeks iv tryed only to see that and problem was happning with the uploading program. any ways i'll add a few for now and im going to keep working on the story. so for thows of you who have injoyed the story so far let me know. it would be nice to get a coment or 2!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.10. An unexpected teacher

There he was. Standing at the exit of the building. I briskly walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me a hard stare.

"what do you want?" he asked in a deep voice.

Trying to keep up my nerves I said "what did you do to Lyric in the waiting room?"

He stopped and gave me a glare that would make most small children cry. "why should I tell you? You couldn't figure it out even if I told you anyways." he said now starting to walk away.

Before he could take another step I dashed ahead of him and blocked his path "I asked what did you do! Tell me now or…or I'll-"

"you'll what? Sick your pokemon on me? Just try it" he said taking hold of a pokeball that was in his cloak.

"You want a battle? You got it!" I said knowing my game plan this time.

_I'll beat his pokemon like I did Lance. I'll tell Shroomish to use that green powder thing again and we can put what ever it is asleep._

_-_

Jet: "alright this one is for Lyric. Go Shroomish!" Once again the blazing white light formed Shroomish.

Man In Black: "alright lets go!" The pokeball that was in his hand was thrown out. A pink glow emerged and formed a small pink blob like creature. "Alright lets go Ditto!"

Jet: "ok Shroomish do that green powder thing again!" Shroomish looked up with a look of confusion at Jet as it continued to stand there.

Man In Black: "that's just sad…Ditto Transform!" Suddenly Ditto started to glow. Its body became a exact copy of Shroomish…except one thing…it was black

Jet: "all right Shroomish you got to know some type of attacks. Do something!" Shroomish thought for a second and then rushed Ditto. He hit him quite hard and made it obvious that he had also taken some damage.

Man In Black: "how pathetic. Your pokemon doesn't even know its own attacks. Ok Ditto use Leach Seed." Almost instantly seeds where shot out of the base of Ditto and flew straight for Shroomish.

Jet: "Shroomish watch out!" A few of the seeds hit Shroomish and on contact Shroomish looked like he was in pain. After a few seconds he was able to get the majority off of him. "Ok if he can do it to us you do it too! Leach Seed!" Almost identically, Shroomish shot out the same attack that was seen just a few seconds before by his opponent.

Man In Black: "Ditto dodge to the left, use Absorb!" As quickly as it was commanded it happened. Not one Seed hit. A small red vine stretched out and latched on to the top of Shroomish. Ditto's minor wounds where actually healing within seconds.

Jet: "Shroomish shake that thing off of you! don't let him win!"/…. "Jet"…. "Jet concentrate"… "its Melody"… "you need to listen…listen to your sister"… "Jet?"… "don't allow your anger to build…use Mega Drain once you can get his Absorb off of you"…/

Man In Black: "what cant take it anymore?…Oh look. Your friends are here to see you lose! Ok Ditto lets finish this off."

Jet: "Shroomish take that vine off you and counter with Mega Drain!" Shroomish understood and did a rolling flip that knocked off the red vine that was sapping his energy. The vine was now pinned to the floor from Shroomish's weight and he use that to his advantage as he ran forward stepping on it the entire time till he was face to face with his doppelganger. "Mega Drain now!" A flurry of red vines erupted from under Shroomish as the vines almost covered Ditto.

Man In Black:"What? Ditto!"

Jet: "keep it up Shroomish!" Shroomish was completely in control now. It was Hard for Ditto to continue its form as a Shroomish.

Man In Black:"Ditto…Damn it! Ugh! Return!…don't think this is over…"

-

After returning the man was now clutching the pokeball very hard. He was even shaking.

"you got lucky…don't think this will be forgotten" he said now pointing at me. With that he turned and started walking the other way.

"I asked you once before what did you do to Lyric?" now seeing them behind me I pointed at her. "that girl right there. What did you tell her" I yelled at him.

Surprisingly he stopped.

"…I told her that we wanted her…and don't think we wont get what we want."

that's all he said as he took his leave.

I stood still taking it all in. I looked on the ground and saw that a paper was left on the floor. I picked it up. The number "89" was written on it.

The sun was now set and the chill of the night sky had set in. knowing that or time at Sprout Village was over Lyric and I went to bid farewell to Tank and Melody.

"well it was nice to meet you two. I hope I can see you again on my journey!" said Lyric to the two.

"oh I hope so too." said Melody giving her a hug.

"well I wanted to battle you today Jet but after that I know Shroomish isn't up for it. Maybe some other time yeah?" Tank said extending his hand to me.

I firmly took it and said "no problem. I want to see how you battle with your Teddiursa some time. Take care Melody."

She let go of Lyric and threw her arms around me tightly. "oh I'm going to miss you too! Oh I hope I see you again too!" she said tighten her grip around me.

Once again feeling a bit guilty and slightly…good, I quickly stood back near Lyric.

"see you guys later." I said as me and Lyric headed back to her mom's car…wow I wonder if she expected to wait this long!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.11 Lyric

Here we where once again. Back in the car. This time around we where going home. Miss. Myers had the Blue and Poke-flute band playing to keep all of us awake. The window was slightly open to get some air in the car. We told Miss. Myers about all the things that happened during our time there. She listened till we finished our story…then there was silence…the kind of odd silence that make people feel uncomfortable.

"Lyric? Um…I wanted to ask you something." I said breaking the silence between us

"yes? What is it" she said suddenly coming to attention.

"well…during my battle…I herd your voice…like some how you where talking to me during my battle." I explained hoping to fully understand what happened during my battle earlier.

"…I don't know…" she said softy now looking away. "but you did great! I got worried when Shroomish was hit by Ditto's Leach Seed! That was-"

"you came out after that…Lyric why are you lying to me?…please tell me how you did that." I asked hoping to further understand the strange happening earlier in the day.

She looked at me and almost looked mad. "listen. I said I didn't know what you where talking about…just leave it alone."

And that was that…she didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride home.

I starred out at the window looking at the town passing by at night. The light of New Harvest Town was in the distance. In a way I was happy I came…but seeing how strange thing where now…I'm not sure things went too good today…I really tried my best trying to help her today…that's right. I did help her a lot. Well after tonight Its not like I'm not going to be around her much longer.

"thank you for everything today Miss. Myers." I said as I exited the car

"no problem. After hearing all that happened today I'm glad you came along…Lyric? Aren't you going to say good bye?" asked Miss. Myers.

Clearly showing that she was still mad she said "good bye Jet." looking the other direction.

I closed the door to the car and walked up to my house. Suddenly I heard a door open behind me.

I turned and saw Lyric standing there. I stood still as she walked swiftly over to me with her head down.

I almost fell back when she came within a inch of me and threw her arms around me.

My mind went blank.

I almost didn't feel myself put my arms around her. Time felt like it had some to a stop. I looked down and saw that she had closed her eyes and slowly edging towards me. I did like wise until… "Jet!" yelled out a voice behind me. Lyric quickly backed up and released her arm's from around me. I opened my eyes to see her face in a full complete blush. "take care Jet." she said grabbing hold of my hands. I stood still as a stone as she let go and wobbled over to the car. Clearly her state of mind and body was the same as mine. As she got into the car and drove away I opened my hand and noticed a paper with a few numbers on it. It was Lyrics contact number to her pokedex.

"Jet?" said the voice behind me again.

I turned around to see my sister wiping a tear from her eye. "ah that was so cute!" she said and walked over to me. She put an arm around me and started me towards the door of our house. "oh I'm so going to be at your wedding!" she said laughing …I was still to shocked to give an appropriate come back.

-later that night-

After eating a great dinner I walked over to my sisters room. I knocked and was allowed to enter. She was on her computer most likely updating her records on the pokemon in the kennel. I sat in one of the chairs and told her about my strange happening with the battle.

"wow." was one of the first things she said. She looked like she was thinking and at one point said "was there any psychic pokemon in the area? That could have done something." she said trying to uproot a solution.

"no it was just me, Shroomish, Him, and his Ditto." I explained. "but when I asked Lyric she didn't want to tell me anything about it. She sounded like she knew something but didn't want to tell me."

"well not too much you can do about that. I say leave it alone for now. don't want to go messing up a good thing you have now do you?" she said giving me a smirk.

"yeah I guess so." I said "thanks a lot."

I went into my room and called out Shroomish. He looked around the room and found a small part of the room that had a pile of cushions for when I had people in the room. "what did you think about today Shroomish?" I asked it while flopping my self onto my bed. I looked over and noticed that Shroomish was fast asleep on the cushions. "good idea." I said and as quickly as I thought it I fell asleep.

-a week later-

"oh look a message from Tank!" I said as I opened my pokedex.

"Lyric in trouble. Come to Tall Stalk City. Sent a cab to pick you up. See you in a few hours."

…what the…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters.

Ch.12. Tall Stalk City.

"Lyric in trouble. Come to Tall Stalk City." I read it over and over again not wanting to believe. it. It was only a week later and I still thought about her and the day I met her. This was the first time Tank had messaged me and I was still in my pajamas. If I was to go to Tall Stalk City I would have to get dressed quick. I got all the equipment I would need for a outing for the day. My pokedex just incase I needed to learn about some new pokemon and my Shroomish…who was asleep in the corner.

"Shroomish wake up!" I said as I threw on my vest. It opened it's eyes and gave me a dull groan.

"come on. Lyric's in trouble." I said now tying up my shoes. " there's a cab on the way and we got to get ready now. Come on lets go eat something at least."

Hearing this Shroomish popped straight up and dashed towards me. "that got you going."

-after a quick meal-

"pretty good ah Shroomish?" I asked starting out the Door. Haven already told my parents about the whole deal they allowed me to go along to Tall Stalk City they agreed and showed that they didn't think it was a big deal. On my way out I saw that my sister was bushing her Arcanine. I pushed open the door and called out to her. Shroomish was fallowing me now hopping down the few stairs in front of the door.

"oh hey" she responded.

"I'm going to Tall Stalk City. Tank said Lyric's in trouble and he already sent a cab." I explained to her as she brushed the huge pokemon on the chest.

"Tall Stalk ah? Well I remember that there where a lot of wild pokemon there. Spearow's and rattata's. if your lucky you might even spot a pikachu or two…oh look that rimed!" she said laughing.

"ha ha…well uh…what kind of pokemon is Spearow?" I asked hoping to learn something before going to a new place. She stopped laughing and looked at me as if I didn't know the sky was above my head.

"…boy you need to look at your pokedex more often. On the ride over study some random pokemon. It will really pay off." she finished rolling her eyes.

Sometimes I don't even ask knowing if I didn't know the simple things she would get upset. Luckily she had told me to learn form my pokedex instead of a long lecture on it.

"oh look the cab" said my sister poking her head around the huge pokemon.

The cab was rushing around the corner of the dirt road. It stopped in front of the house. I walked over to it and stared at the driver.

"you Jet?" he asked.

"yeah" I responded.

"you all ready to go? Once we start our way back we cant turn around. don't have the time today." he said.

Knowing I had everything I needed I waved goodbye to my sister and got into the cab.

"no pokemon out of there ball in the car." the driver told me as Shroomish hoped on the floor of the cab.

"sorry Shroomish." I said as I pointed the ball at him and recalled him.

"ok here we go." said the driver as we backed out of the driveway.

-an hour later-

"ok kid. Here we are, Tall Stalk City." he said distracting me from my pokedex studying.

I looked up and noticed that it was dark. I realized it wasn't night but building that shaded out the light. I looked up and couldn't see the sky. In almost every direction tall buildings where seen. I could see why the lights where on in the streets. There where others cars on the road but some pokemon walking along side the people. A few Machokes held a large bell as they walked. A person that had some strange fancy looking clothing was walking around with a Ninetailes. a lot of interesting looking people where on the streets. I just wondered where I was going to end up.

The cab pulled up and I spotted Tank right away.

"ok here we are." the driver said parking the car.

" thanks" I said as I left the car.

"ah ah ah…what about the money? " he asked.

"don't worry…here it is. And tip." said Tank as he paid the driver.

Without another word the driver took off.

"so what's going on." I asked Tank.

"last night Melody came over and told me that she saw from her window a few people go into Lyrics house. I didn't know they lived as close as they where until she saw her one day. Well anyways at first she didn't think anything about it but she didn't see her for the next few days. Finally she told me last night. I thought you should be the first to know…seeing that she's your girlfriend." he said.

Hearing this I wondered that my self…"actually nothings official…" I said now feeling a bit bad…

"oh…well anyways lets go get Melody. I think that might help." Tank said an led the way to Melody's house.

Standing out side of Melody's house I could see that we had drastically changed locations. The buildings eventually became shorter and the sun slightly spotted the ground.

"this is the poor part of town. Not that I'm downing Melody and Lyric but just letting you know where we are." Tank explained.

The Building that housed Melody was still quite large. But compared to the area that Tank lived it was puny.

After sending for a call to Melody's apartment we waited in the small lobby for her arrival.

"so what kind of pokemon do you like? I personally like psychic types. They have-" said Tank before we both noticed Melody standing in the elevator door way. She was dressed in a slightly over sized light pink shirt with a large Wigglytuff print on the side. She also had some tattered jeans with a few pokemon patches to close up the holes.

"hi guys." she said smiling at both of us.

I'm not sure what Tank was doing but I couldn't help but stare at the extremely cute Melody.

"um guys?" she said alerting us of our goggling.

I quickly looked away for a second to clear my mind.

"hi Melody." I started "so you said you saw something happen to Lyric?" I asked now showing my seriousness.

"oh yes…" she said before she explained a some what shorter version of what Tank told me.

"You said the last time you saw her she went to her house. Can you show me where she lives?" I asked.

"yeah ok come on its just on the other side of the building.

"Here it is." said Melody as we now stood in front of a house…an actual house.

"Lyric lives in this house…really its strange because some how they kept there original house in there family…I don't know where the money came from to do that but they kept there house." explained Tank.

Suddenly there was a loud sound. As if some one kicked down a door. We all looked around and noticed a shadowy figure moving inside of the house.

Not even thinking I started towards the house. I crouched by the window and peered over to see inside.

From what I could see I could tell I was looking into the kitchen window. There was a man standing inside looking through some of the cabinets and drawers. He looked around and swiftly moved into the next room.

I looked back to see Tank and Melody now right behind me looking over my shoulder.

"could you hear anything?" asked Tank still trying to get a good view into the window.

"no but I think he broke down the door in the back. I'm going to take a look." I said now getting up from my spot and creeping toward the back side of the house.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a lot of split wood in the corner. It almost looked like a barricade or something. I also noticed that the door on the side of the house was completely fallen in.

"Shroomish come out" I whispered giving the poke ball a poke. Shroomish stood by my side looking quite confused. I quickly explained what was happening and told him that I needed him to be around just in case of danger. He gave me a grunt showing me that he understood.

"Jet. See anything?" asked Tank from behind me. "oh you took out Shroomish…hay come out Teddiursa" Tanks Teddiursa has it trademark crescent moon on its forehead. It was quite cute as it yawned and tiredly hugged the side of Tanks leg.

"oh that's so cute!" chimed Melody "oh ok now come out Magikarp!" Melody said as she tossed out her pokemon.

I had to keep my self from laughing as her Magikarp flailed around and bounced into her arms and knocked her off balance.

"put that thing away. Its seriously no good. I cant understand why you even got it in the fist place!" Tank said clearly showing that he disliked the pokemon.

"yours so mean…ok Magikarp come back…" she said now looking a bit sad.

"so what do you want to do" asked Tank.

"well I'll take a look in and tell you guys if its clear. don't come in until I say so ok?" I explained now starting towards the door.

I walked inside and was overwhelmed by the smell of incense. I took a few steps in and looked about. The house was torn apart. I made sure Shroomish was still by my side I noticed a few doors where open. I looked around one of the corners and saw the man we saw from the kitchen window. He was on a cell phone talking to some one.

"listen if I knew where she was then I wouldn't be calling you! I don't want to get caught here." said the man into the cell phone. He was wearing a backwards cap that had a emblem of a fist on it. Besides the hat he looked like he was a professional of some sort with a dark purple lab coat.

"listen Tarry I'm giving this 3 more minutes before I'm out of here. I'm am NOT going to be caught by that Ghost lady!" he said looking even faster around the room and looking increasingly worried.

Suddenly I heard some one from behind me I thought It was Tank or Melody but it was some one else. Melody and tank had already noticed her but where in shock at the sight of her. And after I saw her I knew why they where in shock.

"Ghost lady eh? The names Agatha and don't forget it!"


End file.
